Applying new methodology established by us, antisperm antibody titers will be evaluated in the secretions and sera of couples with unexplained infertility, males with prostatitis, and normal healthy individuals. Kibrick's, Franklin-Dukes and interface methods will also be carried out for comparison. Correlations with seminal analyses and post-coital tests will be sought. In a study of 94 couples with unexplained infertility, we obtained excellent negative correlations between results of post-coital tests, seminal analyses and Coombs' titers on the sperm. Also higher percentages of autoimmune males had isoimmune wives. Antigen excess in the seminal fluid of these males may be the sensitizing agent, causing a local systemic immune reaction in the female. To evaluate this possibility, sperm antigen in the sperm extract and seminal plasma will be quantitated by a passive hemagglutination inhibition method. The total immunoglobulin levels as well as IgE levels are elevated in both male and female patients immune to sperm, especially isoimmune females with autoimmune husbands. This may represent an atopic condition characterized by reaginic antibody response to be a primary immune response to sperm antigens. In view of T cell abnormalities, especially those pertaining to suppressor T cells, in other autoimmune patients, total and active T cells and suppressor T cells will be quantitated in our study. Of major interest is our recent finding that T cells and sperm share antigens. An in vitro model of cultures of lymphocytes isolated from the peripheral blood of the study groups will be set up to study auto-antibody production in response to seminal, sperm, and T cell antigens and the implications of the results in immunological infertility.